Escuela de Heroes
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Las paz nunca es absoluta, ni mucho menos los Heroes. ¿El plan? Reclutar a un nuevo grupo de Vengadores y reunirlos en una escuela para que sean entrenados por los SuperHeroes más grandes de la historia. Pero solo los mejores tendran el honor de estar con los Avengers y los 4 Fantasticos. Ven y descubre el mundo heroico de la Escuela de Heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Iniciativa Nuevos Avegers

Los Vengadores eran como una familia. Eran fuertes y unidos, casi la mayor parte del todos en la Mansión Vengadores (cortesia de Tony), como todos ya saben. Pero aunque a ellos les gustaba poder proteger a la tierra, sabían que esto no iba hacer asi para siempre. Tal y como le había dicho Tony un día a Fury, ellos necesitaban su tiempo para su vida personal, además de que los villanos ultimamente en estos ultimos periodos de tiempo habían aumentado en demaciado y cada vez estos eran más fuertes y peligrosos, ellos necesitaban respaldos. Por eso el Sr. Stark le ofrecio a Nick sobre reclutar nuevos Vengadores que los ayudaran a combatir y poder proteger al mundo cuando de verdad sea necesario o simplemente cuando ellos no esten al servicio.

Después de pensarlo, Nick Fury acepto.

Estos nuevos Vengadores solo eran simples adolescentes, algunos solos sin nada que perder,que estaban en las calles solos y que habían aceptado ir a la Escuela de Heroes para poder mejorar y poder pertenecer a algun "hogar" donde sean bien resividos.  
Otros de familias al que debian y querian proteger.  
Y otro que ni siquiera eran de este mundo.

Todos ellos con dotes especiales, sorprendentes, unicos e increibles. Pero que aun no habían sacado todo su potencial y en eso los Vengadores se encargarian de ayudarlos a mejorar y sacar lo mejor de ellos mismos. Todo por si en un futuro cercano ellos (los vengadores) ya no estan aqui para proteger la tierra y sus pupilos deberían encargarse de tomar su lugar como protectores del mundo. A esto se llamo: La Escuela de Heroes ,una residencia situada en la parte alejada de la isla de Manhattan, donde había sido la unica zona segura que no estaba tan apartada de la ciudad. Este era un prestigioso edificio de 3 pisos altamente equipado. Donde cada estudiante podra entrenarse de la mejor manera y con la mejor tecnologia que Industrias Stark podia dar .

Tony Stark es el principal encargado de llevar a cabo la idea de los nuevos Vengadores y las armas e instrumentos que se utilizaran en la Escuela. Tony recibira la ayuda de Hank Pym (Ant-Man), Reed Rechards (Mrs. Fantastico) y Bruce Banner (Hulk). Ya que ninguno de los Vengadores (incluyendo a los 4 Fantasticos) querian que S.H.I.E.L.D metiera las narices en su Escuela. Pero después con algunos problemas que sufrío (hipoteticamente) , dejo que solo Nick Fury, Maria Hill y el agente Phill Coulson lo ayudaran en esta nueva idea.

Aunque al principio tanto como el grupo de los Vengadores y los 4 Fantasticos no tuvieron de acuerdo con tratar con adolescentes, Tony Stark supo como comvencerlos de sumarse a esta idea de comvertirse en profesores Vengadores.

El plan Escuela de Heroes estaba en marcha, los nuevos Avengers muy pronto serian reclutados por los mismos heroes y Nick Fury. Solo los más destacados tendrían el honor de ser los pupilos de los 4 Fantasticos y los Vengadores: los Heroes más poderosos del planeta


	2. Chapter 2: Con la Agente y el Millonario

**Capítulo 2: Con la Agente y el Millonario**

La silueta femenina se abria paso a media noche por las desoladas calles de la capital del país más grande del mundo. Ella bajita, con aspecto moe y cabello rojo y una fría mirada dorada. Las pocas personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban extrañados pues ella tenia un ojo tapado con un parche y vestia extrañas ropas negras. Ella se detuvo en un callejón, mirando hacia la zona oscura del que de él salio un hombre que apenas era visible. Él solo estaba viendola fijamente, sin hablar ni moverse.

—¿Que fue lo que averiguaste para mi, querida Akira?—dijo su voz pastosa, aunque suave en el fondo. Obviamente, una simple pantalla para que la muchacha que tenia enfrente hablara.

— Los Vengadores, señor—dijo ella arrodillandose frente a él— Quieren reunir a un grupo de jovenes, por si la Tierra resive una amenaza ellos tendran con que apoyarse... —dijo ella, todavia no muy comvencida de lo que le había dicho.

—Asi que, ¿Los Vengadores reunieron a unos tontos estudiantes para que sean sus sucesores...?—pregunto él, con un toque ironico en su voz.

—Si señor... —dijo ella firme, él sonrio de forma torcida y se acerco a su pupila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre alto, con un parche y un gran copete miraba unas carpetas que se encontraban esparcidas en su escritorio; se trataba de los informe de los pocos que se habían dignado a prestar sus servicios y mejor aun, que hayan decidido trabajar en equipo para no solo ser héroes y salvar así el planeta, si no para demostrar que en equipo son más fuerte que nunca. A si sus enemigos se trataran de los peores villanos unidos y que alguna vez tuvieron que enfrentar por separado; no tendrían oportunidad.

La agente Hill, entro a la oficina de Fury junto con un vivo y alegre Coulson. Nick ya se imaginaba el porque la alegria del agente Coulson, pero no los de Hill ¿Que le sucedia? ¿Acaso uno de los estudiantes de prueba se arrepintio?.

—Agente Hill, digame ¿Porque esa exprecion en su rostro? —dijo Nick, elevando su voz a lo ultimo. Coulson carraspeo apenas.

—Tenes un problema pero creo que ya esta arreglado.. —dijo ella, mostrando la indecicion en su voz.

—¿Asi? —dijo Fury, soltando las carpetas— Bueno, hable —dijo elevando sus manos hacia sus costados, dandole el pase para hablar.

—Por probleas tecnicos, señor... Nadie de la agencia pudo ir a buscar a los estudiantes, pero... —ella suspiro profundo— Los Vengadores, sus Vengadores (resaltando la palabra "sus") fueron por ellos... —dijo ella, mostrando el porque de su molestia leve.

Fury tambien resoplo y rio levemente, pues... puede que sus Vengadores hayan salvado al mundo de un ataque alienigena ¿Pero lidiar con unos alborotados adolescentes? ¡Vaya que eso si queria verlo!, en especial a Natasha, quien se había reusado rotundamente a tratar con hormonales adolescentes. Pero gracias a Clint, ella desistio ¿Como lo hizo? quien sabe, ultimamente Romanoff y Barton pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso era otra historia. Ignorando lo resien ocurriodo, Fury miro a su ojo bueno con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y porque tan contento, agente Coulson?—pregunto divertido, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—¡Ya tengo las primeras tarjetas coleccionables de "Los Vengadores: Los heroes más poderosos del planeta" —dijo Phil feliz, puede que su jefe-amigo halla arruinado sus tarjetas del Capitan America. Pero cumplio con su palabra en enviarle las primeras tarjetas coleccionables de los Vengadores cuando estas esten apenas en venta.

Fury carcajeo apenas, se giro un su propio eje y los agentes se retiraron de alli sin siquiera ser ordenados. Nick miro atravez de una pantalla una habitacion especial y que muy pronto iba a estar ocupada, era una habitación amplia de grandes ventanales justo en el último piso del edificio, adornada con largos y cómodos sofás de cuero negro que resaltaban en aquellas blancas paredes y alfombras rojas, una mesa en el medio del lugar y en la esquina del fondo a la izquierda una buena barra con todo tipo de bebidas y copas, las puertas grandes y de roble daban paso a aquella estancia, cuyo aire acondicionado y aroma agradable presentaban un ambiente cómodo y confortable para aquellos que ya iban a entrar. Y ellos eran nada más y nada menos: que los proximos pupilos de sus _queridos_ Vengadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-En algun departamento de la ciudad de Nueva York.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven de unos 18 años de edad dormia en su habitacion con calma, pues hoy no tenia la intensión de levantarse temprano, aunque deberia hacerlo. No era que él fuera un vago ni nada, pero no tuvo una buena noche que digamos, aun se cuestionaba a si mismo si había sido buena idea el haber dejado que su prima lo manipulase para inlistarse en esa tonta Escuela de Heroes a ultimo momento. La verdad, él estaba mejor solo y tampoco sentia la necesidad de involucrar a otros en su extraña vida. Además, estaba seguro al 100% de que cuando vieran lo que él realmente podia hacer los de S.H.I.E.L.D lo meterian en cautiverio en el CUBO o peor aun... La Zona Negativa. Claro, si no es que él huia primero y luego le daria un buen golpe a su "querida" prima por haberlo metido en ese embrollo.

—¡Arribaa! ¡Los de S.H.I.E.L.D llegaran en unos momentos! —dijo una guapa joven entrando a la habitacion de repente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña libreta en su mano izquierda.

—_Y hablando del rey de Roma...—_pensó el joven, pero aun con lo que le habia dicho su prima él no se levanto. Sino, que se tapo el rostro y la cabeza con las sabanas— Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea Mery... —dijo su serena voz, aunque en el fondo sonara a preocupacion.

—¡Tsk! Claro que no Maykol... —dijo ella restandole importancia a lo que él le habia dicho— Esto sera una buena experiencia para ti..._Y para mi tambien—_le dijo Mery, sonando tan segura y a la vez autoritaria.

Maykol resoplo y se destapo totalmente, miro a su prima serio e iba a decirle ahora sus razones del porque él no queria ir cuando se fijo lo que ella tenia puesto, parpadeo varias veces sorprendiendose de que su prima se vistiera tan guapa para ir a un estupido colegio. Carraspeo un poco y se sento de medio lado, dejando su pie derecho caer suavemente a un costado de la cama.

—Mery, no es por nada pero...¿Porque te has vestido asi? —le pregunto él, no fuera que le molestara ni nada, pero no iban a ir de paseo o algo parecido.

—¿Que no es obvio?... —le dijo ella y Maykol nego con exprecion serena e inocente, demostrando que en verdad él no lo entendia. Mery resoplo y elevo sus ojos al techo de la habitación— Pues... —ella hizo su pausa dramatica y Maykol rolo los ojos— ¡Iremos a ver a los Vengadores! y tampoco es para menos pero tambien estaran los 4 Fantasticos... Debo dar una buena imprecion ¿No crees? —dijo ella feliz, y su primo sonrio de medio lado.

—Me vestire, si podrias retirarte... —le pidio amablemente. Y ella puso exprecion de asco, aunque en realidad estaba jugando.

—Ni que fuera tan loca como para quedarme...—le dijo ella, saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararle algo a Maykol para que comiera se asusto al ver a una mujer de corta cabellera rojiza.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillon individual tranquilamente, con sus piernas cruzadas y una soda en la mano. Traia consigo unas ropas negras que se encajaban muy bien a su cuerpo, llevaba puesto unos zapatos de tacon y un sutil maquillaje. Sobre sobre el hombro derecho de su traje estaba el escudo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Rapidamente Mery supo quien era la bella mujer a la que tenia en frente. Natasha Romanoff. Mery no supo que decir, pues no era común ver a un heroe que salvo al mundo de una invasion alienigena este sentado en medio de la sala de tu departamento ¿No?.

Al contrario de la muchacha, Natasha no dejaba de verla, pues de algun lado se le hacia conocida esa chica pero no recordaba. Sonrio de medio lado para suavizar el ambiente e iba a decirle algo cuando un joven salio de una habitacion.

Tenia una estatura promedio, tenia extraño cabello verde peinado de medio lado con las puntas de abajo suavemente hacia arriba y sus profundos ojos celestes miraban su chaqueta naraja abierta, debajo de ella tenia puesto una camiseta negra, llevaba un pantalones vaqueros color azul, zapatos marrones y un par de guante del mismo color. Cuando el joven levanto la vista y vio a la agente, su exprecion serena se contrajo, poniendose serio pero a la vez pasivo.

—Gusto en verlo Sr. Shinogua, soy la agente Romanoff y vengo a buscarlo a usted y a su acompañante para irnos... se nos hace tarde—dijo Tasha, con voz calmada y levantadose de su lugar.

—Si, lo sé... Creo que era obvio la situacion—le dijo Maykol con obviedad y Natasha lo miro a los ojos. Una leve tensión se creo en ellos cuando...

—¡Aaah! —grito feliz Mery, acercandose a Natasha y tomandola de la mano— Es un honor conocerla Srta. Romanoff, usted es una gran inspiracion mia y para muchas jovenes del mundo... —dijo ella con adulación y Maykol se golpeo la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eso si que había sido vergonsozo.

En cambio, Natasha solo le sonreia a la chica, por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien charlar de regreso a el HeliTransporte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En alguna parte de la ciudad de Manhattan-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de ojos grises, cabello negro largo y quebrado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con alegre exprección. Su caminar movia su cabello con gracia hacia los costados y su suave perfume a jazmines dejaba cautivado a los hombres que caminaban por su lado. Pero ella ni cuenta se daba, pues su mente viajaba lejos de la realidad y la razón de la felicidad de la joven Alisson Barns, era que la habían aceptado en la Escuela de Heroes ¡Ya deseaba poder comenzar y ser más poderosa de lo que ya era! y por si fuera poco, su mejor amigo, Alexander Smith, tambien lo habían aceptado.

—*_Suspiro*_ Alex, aun no puedo creerlo ¿Tu lo crees? —le dijo ella al muchacho de cara somnolienta.

—Alisson, yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero... —Alexander bostezo largamente y Alisson se detuvo a verlo hasta que termino y la miro medio dormido— ¿Pero hacia falta levantarme un sabado a las 7:30 a.m? —le pregunto molesto y Alisson sonrio de medio lado avergonsada.

Él bufo molesto por su expreción que la hacia ver hermosa, no podía enojarse con ella. Si Alisson llegara a decirle si queria acompañarla a ir a Cuba, él como idiota enamorado la compañaria sin dudar. Pero un pequeño rugido de su estomago lo saco de sus pensamientos, ellos no habían desayunado ya que de la emocion, Alisson salio de la casa sin comer nada y ahora tenia hambre y de seguro ella tambien, carraspeo y miro a Alisson por el rabillo del ojo e iba a decirle si queria ir a desayunar algo cuando al doblar la esquina de la cuadra vieron que frente a su casa había un auto deportivo descapotable negro, del que de el salio un hombre de traje gris con una corbata negra y unos anteojos de cristales violetas. A Alisson se le paro la respiracion.

—Al fin llegan, me tenian esperandolos... —el hombre miro su reloj de mano con exprecion sorprendia y falso enojo— 15 minutos, que desconciderados... Creo que deberian disculparse conmigo—les dijo él y se paro de medio lado y cruzando sus brazos esperando las disculpas de los dos jovenes.

Alisson estaba en shock, sentia que su corazón iba a tener un ataque de lo rapido que latia y sentia que muy pronto sus piernas flaquearian en cualquier momento. Alexander noto eso y miro de manera fría al hombre frente a él.

—Sr. Stark ¿Que se supone que hace aca? Crei que un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. vendria por nosotros... —le dijo él con voz rasposa, Tony deciso su pose y miro al chico.

—Pues, creiste mal. Lamentablemente estoy yo para llevarlos al HeliTransporte... —le dijo Tony con burla y expreción de "Y eso a mi que".

—Voy a morir...—dijo Alisson llamando la atención de ambos hombres, ella saco de su bolsillo del pantalon su celular y se acerco corriendo hacia su amado. Lo abrazo desde la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, levanto el celular y saco una, dos, tres fotos y miro a Tony con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y ojitos brillosos— Mis amigas moriran de celos cuando vean estas fotos ¿Puedes darme otra? —dijo ella, aunque no espero la aprovacion de Stark porque ya le habia tomado otra foto con el celular— Soy tu mayor fans, Tony—dijo ella feliz y volvio a abrazar al empresario.

Tony sonrio con arrogancia y le palmeo el hombro a la joven, la separo de él con suavidad y le sonrio de medio lado con egocentrismo.

—Oye, ¿Ya desayunaste? Porque cerca de aqui hay... —le dijo Tony mientras señalaba con su mano en direccion al centro.

—¡Si, claro que quiero! —dijo Alisson, esta era su oportunidad de oro. No siempre aparecen estas opotunidades, además moria de hambre.

Alex, al ver tal escena sentia que su sangre hervia en rabia, y no paraba de maldecir al pedofilo de Stark por invitar tan descaradamente a Alisson de esa forma... Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando, pero él sabia los sentimientos de Alisson hacia Tony y no queria que este se aprovechara de su... amiga. Alex sentia que su corazón se comprimia. Esa palabra siempre lo desanimaba. Alexander carraspeo de forma fuerte esta vez y Tony y Alisson voltearon a verlo.

—Creo que debemos irnos ¿No?—dijo él encogiendose de hombros pero sin quitar su mirada azulada de Tony, queriendole decir con eso: "La tocas y te mueres".

Alisson sonrio nerviosa y carcajeo sin gracia en alto.

—Jajaja, no le hagas caso... —dijo volteandose a ver a su heroe— Esta loco, jaja —le dijo sin emocion y nerviosismo y Tony dejo escapar una risilla, la chica le caia bien.

—Si, ya me doy cuenta... —le dijo Tony, burlandose de Alexander y mirandolo de medio lado. Luego volvio a ver a la muchacha— Pero nuestra Cita-Desayuno quedara para más tarde, asi que en marcha... —dijo Tony y camino hasta su auto abriendole la puerta a Alisson de manera caballerosa, aunque claro... Tony solo estaba jugando.

Alisson sonrio y siguiendole el juego a su amor platonico, camino hasta él y le agradecio de manera antigua. Agachandose suavemente hacia adelante y tomandose la parte superior de sus pantalones blacos como su tuviera un vestido mientras cruzaba su pie derecho por delante del izquierdo, luego de eso Alisson se subio al auto y Tony rodeo al coche y se sento mirando a Alex, pues él seguia en el mismo lugar.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunto extrañado el millonario.

—Nada... —le dijo frío, camino hasta el auto le dio un salto al coche y se sento en la parte de atrás. Luego el auto se puso en movimiento en dirección apuesta del centro de Manhattan.

Alex estaba muy enojado, ofendido y dolido. Alisson ya le había dicho hace mucho que tenia un "pequeño" amor hacia Tony, pero no le había tomado importacía antes. Ahora eso si le importaba en demasiado y más le valia al tipejo no tacarle ni un pelo a Alisson, sino deberia verselas con él.


	3. Chapter 3: Aceptaciones y Disturvios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Estacion Gran Central-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven muchacha esperaba impaciente su bebida, sentada en la banca de la estacion miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar asi a un tonto chico de gorra rididula (segun ella) ¿Porque tardaba tanto? ¿Le había pasado algo malo? No era que ella se preocupaba por él, claro que no. Solo que su amigo se metia en problemas con mucha facilidad. Pero antes de que la joven Rainie Sward imaginara millones de escenarios de detruccion o de peligro, Ezio Dominicetti aparecio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Rainie suspiro relajada pero su mirada se endurecio.

—¿Donde estabas? —le pregunto cuando Ezio estuvo a su lado, él le entrego su Coca-Cola Zero y sonrio más.

—¡Oh!...—Ezio llevo su mano a su pecho mientras mostraba una falsa exprecion de conmovido y parpadeaba varias veces— Estabas preocupada por mi, no deberias hacerlo chaparrita... —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza despeinandola. Ella le aparto la mano de un manotazo y le miro enojada.

—¡Claro que no!, es que tu te tardabas mucho y yo me moria de sed ¡Y deja de decirme chaparra!... Tengo una altura común... —dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro, una altura común... para chaparritos—el carcajeo y ella simplemente lo ignoro. Ezio se reia solo, dejandolo ver como loco.

_"Señores pasajeros, el tren rumbo a escala a Nueva York abordara en la plataforma 4, Señores pasajeros, el tren rumbo a escala a Nueva York abordara en la plataforma 4"_

Dijo la voz que retumbo en toda la estacion. Rainie se levanto de un salto, haciendo que su largo cabello oscuro se moviera con gracia hacia adelante, ella miro a Ezio y le estiro la mano, él le paso su equipaje. Ezio tambien se levanto junto con su mochila color caqui y se encamino hacia la plataforma 4 cuando fueron interceptados por un hombre de gran cuerpo musculoso, un abano en la boca y seria mirada animal

—Logan... —susurro ella, recordando lo que había pasado unos días atras cuando S.H.I.E.L.D había llamado a su casa.

—Srta. Sward... —dijo Wolverine, mirandola de arriba abajo— Niño... —dijo luego mirando a Ezio, este le gruño por lo bajo— ¿Acaso querian salirse de mi escuela? —les pregunto, Ezio carraspeo apenas pero Rainie le retuvo la mirada desafiante.

—Creo que deje en claro que no ibamos a inlistarnos en esa ridicula Escuela de Heroes...—ella levanto su mochila al hombro y miro a Logan decidida— Puedo hacerme fuerte sola... —Ezio tosio con "disimulo" —Corrijo... Podemos hacernos fuertes sin ayuda de nadie... —la joven camino con paso coqueto por al lado de Wolverine y Ezio la siguio.

—Pero de eso no se trata la Escuela de Heroes... —los jovenes se detuvieron y miraron al hombre, Logan se dio vuelta y se saco el abano de la boca — Sino que se hagan más fuertes usando sus debilidades— Ezio arqueo una ceja.

—¿Como una debilidad me hara más fuerte? —le pregunto sarcastico y burlon Ezio—Las debilidades no te hacen fuertes... —le afirmo y Logan sonrio apenas.

—Tony uso su debilidad en su mayor fortaleza al "jugar" con su reactor y convertirse en IronMan—la joven Rainie bajo la mirada y Ezio no se movio— Y mirenlo ahora, él salvo a la isla de Manhattan de un misil...—Logan se acerco a los jovenes.

—Eso no es fortaleza ni debilidad... —le dijo el chico— Es ser suicida... —le remarco.

—Para ser un heroe, debes tener tendencias suicidas... —dijo Wolverine, luego él se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida— Ya dejense de jugar y desidan... —les dijo con impaciencia.

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre si, Rainie suspiro con pesadez y suguio al hombre mitad bestia, Ezio se acomodo su gorra y siguio a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-En alguna playa de Malibú-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes descansaba en las orillas de la playa, estaba agotada. El no hacer nada en todo el día la agotaba mucho, además tenia hambre y le daba flojera levantarse de su asiento e ir por un Hot-Dog que solo quedaba a una cuadra de donde ella estaba. Pero una pequeña brisa caliente se le hizo extraña, demaciado extraña.

Alice O´Connor arrugo su ceño y se tenso levemente, agudiso sus sentidos y su olfato... Si, lo admitia, había imitado los "poderes" de un perro que se había encontrado en el camino. Pero lo unico que olio fue ¿Colonia?.

—Oye, si te vas a quedar alli poniendo muecas graciosas todo el día mejor me voy —dijo la voz de un hombre, Alice abrío los ojos rapidamente reconociendo de quien era la voz— Wow, al fin despiertas... —dijo el con burla.

—¿Que haces tú aqui? —le dijo parandose de golpe, dejando ver su bello cuerpo vestido solo con un bikini color verde— ¡Yo queria que Tony viniera por mi!... —dijo ella ofendida y con un puchero gracioso.

—¿Que?...—dijo el hombre incredulo ante las palabras de la muchacha— Yo soy mil veces mejor que Anthony, ¿Acaso el puede hacer esto?— el hombre retrocedio un poco— ¡Llamas a mí! —y cuando su cuerpo quedo cubierto en llamas sonrio con arrogancia.

—¿Sabés? por mi tu cuerpo puede quedar cubierto de gelatina de fresa... ¡Pero yo queria a Tony! —dijo ella en un sollozo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Jhonny achino sus ojos mirandola ofendido.

—¡Bien! —le grito de manera caprichosa— Quedate con tu _Tony, _yo me voy... —le dijo como si fuera un niño y salio volando. Dejando una estela de fuego tras de si.

—¡Oye espera, no me dejes! —le grito Alice mientras ajitaba sus manos— ¡No se donde queda la Escuela de Heroes! ... ... Ademas, me da vagancia descubrir donde esta—dijo ella con pesar.

-.-.-.-.-Los Angeles/California-.-.-.-.-.-

La suave brisa nocturna le acaricio apenas la mejilla izquierda, ella abrío sus ojos miel lentamente saliendo de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de traje negro se paro detras de ella, viendola como la joven estaba sentada al borde del edificio viendo a la Luna llena en todo su esplandor.

—Es una muy hermosa vista ¿Verdad? —dijo él suavemente, no queriendo que ella perdiera la relajacion en su cuerpo.

—Se a que has venido, Fury —le dijo ella divertida, se levanto lentamente y vio de frente a Nick— Y estare más que encantada en acompañarte...—ella sonrio de medio lado— Sabes tambien que no tengo otra opcion—ella miro a la Luna nuevamente y después a Nick.

—Juliet, si quieres puedes no aceptar... —le suguirio él— Pero le prometi a tu madre que te mantendria a salvo... —le dijo él y ella fruncio el ceño enojada.

—¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme por el otro nombre? —Fury rolo su ojo bueno y acorto el espacio que habia entre ellos.

—Solo si vienes conmigo... Taishita—la chica sonrio y le tomo del brazo al director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—¿Vez que no era tan dificil? —le pregunto divertida ella y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-Washintong-.-.-.-.-

Reed Richards ya estaba pensando que el ir a buscar ellos mismos a sus pupilos no habia sido buena idea. Ya llevaba toda una mañana perdido en las calles de Washintong buscando a un adolescente ¡Ja! menuda tarea se busco, preferia mil veces pelear contra el que tener que hacer de niñero. Pero no se lo tomen a mal, solo es que si Doom hacia algo incorrecto, él solo mandaba a Ben a que lo golpee y asunto resuelto... en este caso eso no podia hacerlo.

El sr. Fantastico volvio a ver la ficha y fotografía a la adolescente que buscaba. Melissa Chassier, de 15 años. Reed fruncio el ceño levemente ¿Tan joven?, él no sabia que muchachos tan jovenes habían aceptado los de S.H.I.E.L.D pero alla ellos. Él suspiro con pesadez, de pronto un griterio y un tumulto de personas de amontonaron a las afuera de un Caffe´s, Reed pensando que pudo haber pasado algo malo se estira rapidamente hacia la esquina de la cuadra de enfrente solo para ver a una muchacha de largos cabellos gritescos, vestia unas ropas olgadas de que seguro se moria de calor y un comico gorrito con el dibujo del Capitán America en él.

—¡Si yo la vi, esta muchacha tenia orejas de gato sobre su cabeza! ¡Yo la vi! —exclamaba una obesa mujer con vestido floreado mientras apuntaba a la chica que reia nerviosa.

—Señora, seguro el calor ya le afecto. No diga tonterias jeje (ñ.ñU) —decia la muchacha, viendo de que forma salierse de esa— _Mujer tonta, ¿porque no tuve que ser más cuidadosa asi mi gorrito no se me caia y usted de chismosa no me veia mis lindas orejitas? —_penso molesta.

—Disculpe, con permiso... —se oyo de golpe dentre las personas, haciendo callar a la mujer escandaloza— Disculpe, quiero pasar... —cuando el tumulto de personas vieron que era Ms. Fantastico el que pedia pasar, rapidamente todos le dejaron el paso libre— Muchas gracias... —dijo amablemente mientras se dirijia a la chica— Hola —le saludo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—No voy a ir a ninguna estupida escuela—le dijo en seco y casi agresivamente. Reechards le vio confundido— Ya le dijo a Fury que no queria saber nada de ustedes... —

—Si, lo sé —le dijo mientras asentia, eso ya lo habia leido en su ficha— Pero debes darnos una oportunidad—trato de convencerla.

—¡No!. ya dejenme en paz —le dijo la muchacha cruzandose de brazos y dandole la espalda al hombre. Reed suspiro y le toco el hombro suavemente.

—Se que te sientes forzada a esto, pero solo te pido una oportunidad que nos des—la joven no dijo nada y Reed le apreto suavemente el hombro— Y si no funciona, te prometo que dejaremos que vuelvas a Francia... ¿Que dices, Melissa? —le pregunto con suavidad y la chica había dejado de respirar. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le pregunto con sorpresa.

—Claro, entonces... ¿Nos das una oportunidad? —le pregunto nuevamente mientras le estiraba la mano y ella acepto con un apreton.

Reed la guio hasta un auto negro polarizado y marcharon rumbo a Manhattan. Las personas de alli se habían quedado confusa, mientras la obesa mujer seguia gritando histerica sobre la Chica-Gato.

-.-.-.-.-.-Cafeteria de Malibú-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jhonny comia su quinta donust con alegría, había estado de un lugar a otro buscando la mansión de Tony pero no la encontro, asi que con cansancio y hambre se permitio dar un descanzo. Las mujeres del lugar no dejaban de cuchichear sobre la estrella famosa que comia en su cafeteria cuando de repente una chica de cabello negro y hermoso ojos verdes entro vestida con un vestido blanco sucio entro en el lugar enojada.

—¡Jhonny! —le dijo a la antorcha humana y corrio a gran velocidad hacia él.

—_¡Hay no, la loca! (o.o)—_pensó con susto y metiendose la donust a la boca salio del local rapidamente para luego prenderse en llamas y huir.

Para lastima de él, Alice lo había tocado antes de que este se transformara. Ella con una siniestra sonrisa vio a Jhonny irse.

—¡Llamas a mí! —grito, luego fue en busca de la Antorcha echa llamas.


	4. Chapter 4: Entre Planes y Cafes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mansión Vengadores-.-.-.-.-

Su oculta silueta miraba la entrada de la mansión desde una corta distancia. Memorizando la entrada en su mente, para cuando tenga la oportunidad poder entrar sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que ninguna camara de seguridad podía verse ¿Estarían ocultas?, ella no lo creia... Pero aun asi, se le hacia rarisimo que siendo esta otra mansión echa por el Sr. Stark no tuviera la seguridad adecuada que ella esperaba encontrar.

—Yo que tu no entraria alli—dijo una voz suave a su lado de repente, saliendo de la nada. La joven respingo por la sorpresa haciendo que se cayera del árbol en donde estaba apoyada antes estrellandose contra el suelo— Para tener habilidades ninja eres muy torpe (¬¬U) —le comento él bajando del árbol en un salto felino.

—Pantera... Negra —dijo ella incredula, vio fijamente al heroe y se levanto despacio de donde estaba—¿Que haces aqui? —le pregunto tajeante.

—Buscandote... ¿Pero, que hacias aqui? —le pregunto él extrañado de que Hikaru estuviera justamente aqui. Frente a la mansión, ¿Acaso, ella tenia pensado...?

—Creia que no había quedado en la lista para entrar a la prestigiada Escuela de Heroes... asi que crei que podia entrar hackeando la computadora central de la Mansión de los Vengadores... —le dijo ella algo avergonzada.

La Pantera dejo escapar una risa, pobre chiquilla injenua ¿De verdad ella creia que podía llegar a ser capaz de hackear una computadora de Tony? Pobre, se notaba que solo era una novata y era un milagro que él la hubiese detenido antes de que entrara en la mansión y JARVIS la atacara pensando que era un intruso posiblemente peligroso.

—Señorita Sentella, esta es una mansión echa especialmente por Tony Stark ¿En verdad usted cree que esta es una mansión común y corriente? —Hikaru se lo quedo viendo fijamente y luego vio a la mansión que quedaba al otro lado de la calle— Dentro de ella, oculta en toda la casa hay trampas y multiples escenarios de riesgos para aquellos que no risiden en la mansión... Si usted hubiese entrado, JARVIS la hubiese atacado pensando que era un intruso o una amenaza—Hikaru palidecio de repente, nego suavemente con la cabeza y sonrio de medio lado.

Ya le parecia extraño que siendo otra mansión de Tony Stark esta no tuviera nada de genial.

—Entonces, ¿Vendra conmigo? —le pregunto el Vengador mientras le ofrecia la mano a la muchacha. Ella parpadeo varias veces y vio al heroe con sus profundos ojos rojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le pregunto ella con anhelo y la Pantera asintio. Hikaru sonrio abiertamente y tomo la mano del Vengador.

Se sentia feliz, no podía menir con eso. Era verdad que se había sentido desilucionada cuando penso que ella no era lo suficiente buena como para entrar a la Escuela de Heroes. Pero ahora ella era una estudiante del prestigioso colegio y proximamente, una Vengadora que protegera al mundo... ¿Que? se vale soñar ¿No?.

-.-.-.-.-.-Escuela de Heroes-.-.-.-.-.-

Un muchacho alto, con algo de musculo, pelo rubio y de piel blanca algo bronceado. estaba sentado en la sala principal del Colegio, esta quedaba en planta baja. Sus ojos azules miraban hacia la gran puerta rojiza, esperando impaciente a sus demás compañeros. Lleva una camiseta amarilla con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y deportivas. A su lado estaba Juliet, o como le habían pedido que le llamaran... Taishita.

—Se tardan demasiado, ¿Acaso fueron por unas hamburguesas o que? —dijo el chico con ironia y Taishita con una fría sonrisa y una seca risilla lo miro.

—Puede ser, Axel... Y si es asi, más les vale traernos algo—dijo ella molesta y su amigo rio. Luego se acerco al pequeño bar y tomo una Coca-Cola— Ojala no se tarden mucho en llegar... —Axel suspiro, como el había sido llamado por Fury había llegado más pronto que los demás... y ahora se moria del aburrimiento.

Pero tal y como le habia dicho Coulson, solo debian esperar unos minutos. Los demás estudiantes ya iban a llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.- En alguna parte de Malibú-.-.-.-.-.-

Jhonny volaba a toda velocidad, esquibando las casas, edificios y automoviles que se cruzaban en su camino. La muchacha loca le estaba pisando los talos, ya que la muy tarada se había copiado de sus poderes y ahora ella tambien tenia la habilidad de poder decir "Llamas a mí". La Antorcha-Humana ya enfadado se detuvo en un callejon, dejando de irradiar fuego con su cuerpo. La chica hizo lo mismo.

—Mira, no vuelvas a tomar mis poderes por que sino... —Jhonny se había quedado de piedra, estaba mudo y no podía desviar la mirada de la hermosa muchacha que tenia enfrente.

—¿Que miras? —le pregunto Alice extrañada, sintio el aire frío acariciarla y miro su propio cuerpo— ¡Aaaahha!—grito horrorizada, viendo que estaba desnuda. Rapidamente tomo la forma de un Caniche-Toy adorable.

—Bue-bueno, eso te ense-ensñara a no imitar los poderes de los demás... —le dijo Jhonny ofendido con la cara roja por el calor.

El pequeño perrito gruño y rapidamente se transformo en un Rottwailer negro y ojos rojos. El gran perro salto sobre Jhonny mordiendolo, mientras que este gritaba histerico y le jalaba las orejas a Alice para que lo soltara.

XxXxXxX

-.-.-.-.-.-Torre Stark/ Un año antes-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony bebia su quinto café una vez más, mirando unos planos que tenia repasandolos de arriba a bajo. Estudiandolos cuidadosamente y agregando todo lo necesario y aun más de lo que debería tener la nueva edificación que estaba construyendo. ¿Porque hacia todo eso? bueno, todo se resumia en que se había dado cuenta de que habían más villanos de los que él creia en el mundo y con su equipo no eran suficiente.

La ciudad de Nueva York era custodiada por los magnificos 4 Fantasticos. Mientras que Manhattan era cuidada por él y el Capitán America. La ciudad de Nuevo Mexico era visitada por Thor cada vez que habían problemas y sus alrededores eran cosa de Ojo de Alcón y la Viuda. Tambien estaban el Hombre Hormiga, Avispa y Pantera Negra, pero ellos hacian otros trabajos en el extranjero. ¿Bruce? bueno, él custodiaba la frontera, ya que desde que se enteraron que el dr. Lagarto queria escaparse a Canada, Hulk se encargaba de que no lo haga.

Nick Fury le había parecido buena idea reclutar nuevos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D pero Tony le dijo que él queria nuevos Vengadores y no agentes. Con muchos problemas y reclamos al final Fury le dio el okey a Stark, pero con la condición de que por cualquier motivo que pasara él estara al tanto de las situaciones, aunque no lo habia planeado asi Tony termino aceptando también las condiciones de Nick.

Y para mejorar las cosas (ironia), Fury le mando un nuevo integrante (Wolverine) que lo ayudara en SU prestigiada Escuela de Heroes, como lo habían llamado Pepper y Janet.

Él nombre no le quedaba mal, pero si era por él, Tony le hubiese llamado Escuela Stark o algo por el estilo. Pero Escuela de Heroes tambien era un buen nombre.

Tony suspiro y vio como Pepper llegaba nuevamente con dos cafes y unas donas rellenas de salsa de frambuesa, justo como a él le gustaban.

—¿Como van los planos de las habitaciones?...—le pregunto Pepper mientras se sentaba a su lado y le entregaba la taza de café y una dona.

—*_suspiro ondo*_ Tenía pensado hacer las habitaciones mixtas, para poder aprovechar el espacio del la edificación para instalaciones recreativas, de entrenamiento, la biblioteca, la cocina, la cual cuenta con dos entradas adicionales más, salas de juntas y una que otras cosillas... —Tony rolo los ojos y miro a Pepper con cansancio— Pero después pensé, siendo los estudiantes unos reboltosos adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel, me dije: "Mejor hacer habitaciones por separado"—dijo Tony imitando su propia voz pero con más sofisticación, luego miro sus planos holograficos mientras le daba un sorvo a su café— El ala sur de la Escuela le pertenecera las habitaciones de las chicas y el ala norte a la de los chicos ¿Que dices? —le pregunto él, mostrandole su nueva idea.

—Digo, que pareces muy emocionado con esto de la Escuela de Heroes... —Pepper sonrio mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro, luego volvio a mirar los planos— Pero, ¿De que son estos? —dijo señalandoles unos que estaban a su izquierda.

Tony desplego sus planos holograficos hasta donde él estaba y los amplio para que su novia los viera mejor.

—Oh eso... —Tony le señalo lo que seria el segundo piso del ala oeste— Pues es un gimnasio completo y adaptado a las habilidades de cualquier heroe... Bueno casi, todabia me falta añadirles unos detalles más, tambien hay una piscina de tamaño olímpico, duchas, vestuarios, un sauna y un hidromasaje, estas son algunas de las instalaciones de relax para que los estudiantes usen después de los entrenamientos y después de las clases aunque el gimnasio estara abierto y en uso en cualquier momento... —le explico él y Pepper miro fascinada la nueva "casa" que pronto iba a ser construida.

Pepper volvio a ver los planos, tomo uno y espero a que Tony le explicara.

—Esta es la Sala de Simulación de Combate, es una cámara reforzada en la cual se incluyen varios robots humanóides y otras máquinas que permiten a los estudiantes entrenarse. La Sala de Combate es otra de las habitaciones importantes de la Mansión, en ella están monitorizadas y programadas todos los sitemas de computadoras de la Escuela. Esto nos permitira ver cuales son los puntos debiles de los estudiantes y ayudarlos a mejorar—le explico, mostrandole lo que pronto serian los robots y la habitación en si.

—¿Y esta?... —le pregunto por ultimo viendo que este plano esta en color rosa y no azul como los otros.

—Además, hay una sala recreativa, con mesa de billar, reproductor de musica, máquina de Pin-ball, mesa de ping-pong y una cámara en la que se puede disfrutar con video juegos... —Pepper le vio de medio lado y Tony se encogio de hombros— ¿Que?, son adolescentes... Algo debía ponerles ¿No? tampoco se la van a pasar entrenando todo el tiempo. Que esto fuera una Escuela no quiere decir que no se diviertan un poco... —la pelirroja suspiro, porque sabía que en algo Tony tenia razón.

Ambos volvieron a beber su café, viendo otra vez los planos. Repasandolos y agrandole todo lo necesario para que sus estudiantes esten agusto. Solo esperaban que esto resultara como ellos imaginan.


End file.
